Soviet Common Law
Soviet Common Law 'was slowly formed over the period of the Soviet Federation's history and laws and referenda became more and more complicated to document it became evident to the government (especially under Devlin's leadership of federation. See: Forty-Fifth Soviet Government). And so in keeping in line with the only recently ratified constitution, that Devlins predecessor Tony of Coastal Rock endeavoured to do through the first convening of the Soviet Supreme Court; the Soviet Federation's Judicial branch, Devlin issed, as one of his first actions, Executive Order 1012 which established an archive of all laws and statutes that applies to the federation at any given time, all previous laws and statutes that no longer apply and also proposed bills that could potentially become a law in the future at the behest of the Soviet Parliament, either proposed by the Government or Members of Parliaments (i.e. members of the federation). Soviet Common Laws - Statutes that currently apply to the Federation and its members Previous Referenda that took place in the Confederacy period 2977 - 3137 2985 - "Create a Soviet Common Market" ('failed 2-6) 2991 - "Acclaim Spek as chairman" (passed 7-0) 2994 - "Select Moscow as the Permanent Capital of the Soviet Federation (failed '4-5) 2995 - "Create a Soviet Common Market" ('passed '5-4) 2998 - "Select Qavran as the Temporary Capital of the Soviet Federation" ('passed '6-3) 3003 - "Endorse universal membership in the common market border countries" ('failed '3-6) 3020 - "Adopt new ideological statement" ('passed 8-2) 3023 - "Create a census bureau" (passed '11-2) 3025 - "Acclaim Devlin as chairman" ('passed '10-2) 3025 - "Adopt federation Charter" ('passed '11-2) 3027 - "Create an economic advisory bureau" ('passed '12-0) 3028 - "Endorse universal membership in the common market border countries" ('failed '5-7) 3030 - "Create a bureau of information and a high commission" ('passed '8-2) 3033 - "Create SovEMC" ('passed 17-0) 3048 - "Adopt an anthem" (failed 7-12) 3054 - "Ratify the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac" (passed '20-2) 3057 - "Institute electoral reform" ('passed '21-0) 3062 - "Start a Soviet Federation Space Programme" ('failed 8-10) 3065 - "Select Valhalla as the Temporary Capital of the Soviet Federation" (passed 11-8) 3068 - "Make progress reports mandatory for the SovEMC, Finance, and Dipliais" (passed 9-7) 3077 - "Create a second federation" (passed '14-4) 3081 - "Adopt secret ballots for elections for Chairperson" ('passed 10-8) 3092 - "Creat a GSLA" (failed '9-12) 3095 - "Renew the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac" ('passed '16-4) 3098 - "Select New Madison as the Temporary Capital of the Soviet Federation" ('passed '11-6) 3111 - "Enter into negotiations with the Protectorate" ('passed '12-2) 3127 - "Adopt the Soviet Federation Regulatory Finance System" ('passed '15-0) 3130 - "Create the Interfederation Commission for Prosperity" ('passed '10-8) 3131 - "Hold a summit on the future role of the SovECON" ('passed '17-0) 3137 - "Adopt the Soviet Constitution" ('passed '20-0) Previous votes that took place in the Soviet Parliament through Parties during the Centralem period 3137 - 3251 3140 - "Renew the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac" ('passed '187-63) 3142 - "Name Orwell as the Permanent Capital of the Soviet Federation" ('failed '104-146) 3153 - "Establish Confidence in Parliament" (failed 77-173) 3154 - "Name Adanac as the next Temporary Capital of the Soviet Federation" ('passed '182-68) 3157 - "Amend the Constitution" ('passed '172-78) 3158 - "Expel selected members of the federation" ('passed '195-55) 3160 - "Merge with Defensive Nations" ('passed '207-43) 3163 - "Abolish the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac" ('failed '112-138) 3164 - "Establish a Joint Census Commission" ('passed '205-45) 3168 - "Return to the use of open ballots in elections" ('passed '168-82) 3170 - "Form a historical commission in honour of the bicentennial" ('passed '210-40) 3175 - "Establish Confidence in Parliament" ('failed '86-164) 3180 - "Hold a Summit on Electoral Reform" ('failed '90-160) 3190 - "Renew the Accord of Qavran-Tamarac" ('passed '207-43) 3192 - "Declassify documents surrounding the IRComm Report of 3075 ('failed '106-144) 3193 - "Name Aiur as the next Temporary Capital of the Soviet Federation" ('passed '185-65) 3195 - "Establish a Temporary Council" ('passed '230-20) 3200 - "Amend the Constitution" (failed 112-138) 3202 - "Set regular dates for Interfederation Congress meetings" ('passed '147-103) 3204 - "Hold a Summit on Electoral Reform" ('passed '133-117) 3210 - "Establish Confidence in Parliament" ('failed '122-128) 3214 - "Name 27 January as the Dave Memorial Day" ('passed '233-17) 3223 - "Enter into negotiations with the IRP" ('passed '204-46) 3225 - "Adpot the Frenz Accords" ('failed '114-136) 3228 - "Adopt the Soviet Common Law documents" ('passed '177-73) 3230 - "Establish Soviet Industries" ('passed '183-67) 3232 - "Open negotiations with the IRP" ('passed '170-80) 3242 - "Allow the Premier to bypass the Electoral Officer" ('passed '167-73) 3246 - "Extend term limits" ('failed '87-163) 3247 - "Open a commission on reform" ('passed '212-38) Previous Referenda that took place through the Provisional Government's tenure 3251 - 3284 3265 - "Allow the provisional government to continue" ('passed '7-3) 3277 - "Acclaim Lego as Co-Premier" ('passed '8-7) 3277 - "Acclaim Tony as Co-Premier" ('passed '10-4) 3282 - "Adopt the Second Soviet Constitution" ('passed '10-0) Votes that have taken place during the Leagues tenure 3284 to the present During the Premiership of Tony , Coastal Rock 3284 - "Name Keppy as Arbitrator General" ('passed 6-0) 3288 - "Name Emily as Arbitrator General" (passed '7-0) 3291 - "Adopt PEPA" ('passed '- 6-3) 3295 - "Expel Selected Members from the Soviet Federation ('failed '7-5) 'During the Premiership of Devlin , Federal States of Plato ''Proposed Legislation:''